


Exquisite Grace

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Lust, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: DelicateLouis' hands.





	Exquisite Grace

Harry can’t get over Louis’ hands. They’re small, fingers thin and swift in their movements as they dance over the piano keys.

He loves it when Louis plays because it gives him a good excuse to openly admire them. His eyes travel up to Louis’ wrists, the way they bend as he works, curved and delicate.

Harry licks his lips. He has such a _thing_ for those hands. He’s wished for them on his skin so many times, Louis’ fingertips trailing the hills and valleys of his body.

Louis looks up at him and winks. Harry’s gonna get his wish.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, same.


End file.
